


Love You Closer

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally meet after a year of long distance dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Closer

The familiar ping wakes Chanyeol at two a.m. It's his tone, has been for the past year, and Chanyeol wouldn't dare change it. His room is pitch black, save for the light illuminating his phone, and he smiles at the familiar name.

**From: Baekhyun**

I hope you're dreaming about me :)

xoxo

 

His smile grows bigger as he sends a text back to his boyfriend.

**From: Chanyeol**

You woke me up Baek

 

Not even a minute later comes a reply.

 

**From: Baekhyun**

You didn't answer the question. And if you turn your phone to silent at night like I told you to, you would still be asleep.

 

Chanyeol laughs out loud. So much sass in such a small body.

**From: Chanyeol**

Always baby. Except this time I actually got you naked.

 

**From: Baekhyun**

Park Chanyeol!!!!

 

Chanyeol rolls to the side and throws an arm around his spare pillow. He wishes it were Baekhyun.

 

 

In another country, Baekhyun sits in a cafe trying hard not to give strangers a reason to judge him when his phone pings again.

 

____________________

 

He and Chanyeol met almost two years ago. It was summer break for Baekhyun, and most of his friends had taken trips to get away and relax. Baekhyun could afford neither the time nor the money to do the same. He was in university on an academic scholarship that covered only spring and fall semester. He hadn't saved enough for summer classes either.

 He had a part time job, but it paid only enough to keep him in ramen it seemed, and that much hasn't changed.

 He's bored out of his mind so he decides to join a mobile social networking site that allows you to make a profile and join one of the many different chatrooms it offered.

 After making a pretty bland profile, (he didn't add anything too personal, and no pic), he joins a chat. He lies in bed staring at his tablet screen for a few minutes. Most of the messages in the main chat seem to be girls looking for attention. Baekhyun just likes talking to different people.

He settles on: **20 year old Korean male in Seoul. If anyone wants to talk, msg me.**

 

He gets a few messages from said attention seeking girls, and some from what he is sure are bots, because what self respecting chick offers naked pics of herself right off the bat?!

He isn't expecting anything too great, and after a few minutes of mediocre conversation, he is about to ditch the site when he receives another message.

It's a simple hi, and Baekhyun scoffs at the private message. But he types a simple hi back, partly out of boredom, but mostly out of being an ass.

Almost immediately, he receives a reply.

Yeolliepollie: **24 yo korean male. But I live in new york.**

Baekhyun’s interest has been peaked. He's always wanted to visit New York.

 

From there they start a conversation and it only gets more interesting with the 24 year old admitting he'd seen Baekhyun’s message right when he posted it, but didn't know what to say. Baekhyun finds himself glad that he was slow in ditching the site or else they would have missed each other.

 During the conversation, Baekhyun finds out the guy's name is Chanyeol, that they're both into the same type of music and foreign and classic films. He finds out that Chanyeol was born in S.Korea as well, but his family moved to New York when he was only five.

 Baekhyun looks up the time difference and promptly freaks out. It's the middle of the day for him, which makes it very early morning for Chanyeol. But Chanyeol promises that he's enjoying the conversation and that Baekhyun shouldn't worry.

 

From there, he learns that Chanyeol got picked on when he was younger for his ears and being short, but that he's now 185 cm of graduate student getting a MA in computer science. He is definitely Baekhyun’s type: tall, smart, and funny.

 The shorter male isn't even shocked to realize that eight hours have passed since they started talking. Baekhyun learns more about Chanyeol in those hours than he has about people he's known for weeks.

 They add each other as friends on the site, and before the conversation is over, they've exchanged numbers and Kakao IDs. The last message Baekhyun receives before the standard good night, is a very enthusiastic, if we're still talking in a year, we should definitely meet :).

 

Baekhyun goes to bed with a smile on his face that night, as he's done every night since he met Chanyeol.

 

_____________________

 

It's been more than a year, two to be exact, and the gesture still applies, now, more than ever before.

  **From: Chanyeol**

I want to roll over at 2 a.m to a kiss from you, not a text message.

 

The guilt Baekhyun feels is overwhelming. It's 3pm for him in Seoul, and he feels horrible not only for the time difference, but the distance as well. For a year, Chanyeol has put up with this long distance relationship and Baekhyun is afraid he's getting tired.

  **From: Baekhyun**

I know Chanyeol. I want that too. I'm sorry.

 

And he does. He loves Chanyeol, but he can't just up and hop a flight to New York.

 Chanyeol hugs his pillow tighter. He sends one last message telling Baekhyun he loves him and that he's going back to bed. He has work in the morning.

 

Chanyeol had graduated a little over six months ago, quickly finding a job he knew he'd love and was worth the masters he slaved in school for. He also knows Baekhyun is worried about money. He's offered to help, but Baekhyun is stubborn, and refuses. He remembers their first argument ever being over just that.

_I don't understand why you feel like you have to pay for all of it. I just want you here. I don't care what it costs._

_It's not that easy Chanyeol. Not only do I not have the money, I don't have the time. Please just drop it._

And it only got worse from there. Baekhyun’s words sounded so accusing, as if Chanyeol has never had to worry about or work for the things he has.

 

Although they've known each other for two years, they've only dated for one. Chanyeol had fallen in love early on. There was something about Baekhyun that attracted Chanyeol from the first day they met. He knew even then that he liked Baekhyun.

But when Chanyeol found himself wanting to get off to the sound of Baekhyun’s voice alone, so light and airy, he knew he was in trouble. And when Baekhyun started sending pictures asking for his opinion on outfits for his dates with some boob named Jongdae, Chanyeol couldn't take it.

**From: Chanyeol**

I don't want to wake up to pics of you looking hot to go out with some other guy,.

 

Baekhyun had apologized. But he didn't stop his dates with Jongdae, not until he received a message from Chanyeol that more or less said that he didn't know if they could be friends if Chanyeol couldn’t have him.

Baekhyun was confused. He wasn't sure how to respond nor could he understand why his eyes began to fill with tears.Then it hit him, and he realized that the words scared him. He doesn't want to lose Chanyeol.

He calls the taller male and by the end of the phone call, he's making promises to no longer accept dates from Jongdae, and he and Chanyeol are officially dating. It's not the most romantic confession Baekhyun has ever received, but he couldn't be happier.

 

______________________

 

There are days when Baekhyun and Chanyeol don't get to talk much, one or both being too busy, and a few Kakao texts here and there are all they can do for each other.

For Baekhyun, it was the previous week spent studying for finals, (his last day was the previous Friday). For Chanyeol, it'd be this week. He'd be in meetings everyday, all day for some of them.

It pains Baekhyun that this had to happen right after Chanyeol's message about texts and kisses. He still feels like the world's worst boyfriend.

Since he doesn't have work, he has the day to piddle away, and he uses it to search the internet for plane tickets to New York. He is only disappointed- prices still too high for him to be able to do anything. He loves Chanyeol, but Baekhyun has always been so independent. He wants to see Chanyeol, but Chanyeol shouldn't be responsible for him getting there.

His disappointment soon turns to guilt, and he begins to think that if he breaks up with Chanyeol now, he'd save him a lot of heartbreak later. He's actually thinking of the words to say, wondering if he should call or simply send a message. Being a coward, he starts to draft an e-mail when he gets a text.

**From: Chanyeol**

Can't talk. My assistant sent you an email. You don't have a choice.

 

Baekhyun’s heart is pounding. Despite the fact that he started to list all the reasons Chanyeol deserved better than him in an e-mail, he knows he wouldn't have sent it.

And now he's afraid of what this e-mail from Chanyeol via Kyungsoo might say.

He braces himself before opening the e-mail. As he reads, he sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes begin to fill with tears. He wants to call Chanyeol, but he's too tired to fight. He's just glad he has a boyfriend with a good memory. Chanyeol had remembered when school finished for him, and when he would get vacation from work.

 

**From: Kyungsoo Do**

**To: Byun Baekhyum**

**Date: Monday, July 7, 2014, 8:01 pm**

 

Baekhyun,

Please prepare for your flight to New York. Attached to this e-mail is a link to your confirmation page.

Please do not fight this. I am tired of Chanyeol's mouth.

 Kyungsoo

 

______________________

 

Chanyeol would be waiting for him at baggage claim. Baekhyun had never been more thankful for his miniscule English speaking abilities.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun first. He looked so small coming down the escalator. Chanyeol wanted to run and gather the smaller male in his arms, but he didn't want to freak him out.

 

Instead, he waits to see if Baekhyun would notice him. When he doesn't, Chanyeol walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Baekhyun spins around, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, because Chanyeol is standing right in front of him. He doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry, so his face twists into something ugly, both emotions fighting to get out.

Chanyeol simply smiles, and hugs him.

 

The cab ride to Chanyeol's place is long. Traffic in New York sucks, and Chanyeol doesn't live all that close to the airport. They don't talk the whole time, Baekhyun opting instead to watch the scenery pass by.

Chanyeol steals glances at the smaller male. He isn't sure how he should feel about the fact that they've exchanged a total of ten words with each other. He wants to worry. What if he's not what Baekhyun expected.

Inside Chanyeol's apartment, Baekhyun feels a little out of place. It's bigger than his parents' house, and he feels so unworthy of any attention Chanyeol has ever given him.

He gets a tour and Chanyeol puts his bags away. He asks Baekhyun if he's hungry, says they can go out or order in. Baekhyun chooses to stay in. The flight was a long one.

 

After dinner, Baekhyun showers, and they settle on the couch to watch television- Baekhyun in the corner with his legs drawn up to his chest, Chanyeol sitting pretty close next to him.

Although Baekhyun answers his questions, and smiles at him, they still haven't said much else to each other, and Chanyeol wants to die. He offers Baekhyum the remote, but the tiny male just offers him a small smile, and pokes Chanyeol’s thigh with his foot. That's when his heart settles, and Chanyeol knows they're going to be okay.

 

____________________

 

Afer an hour or so, Baekhyun starts to feel like he wants to go to bed. It's only 9 pm, but a fourteen hour flight kills.

He stands to go brush his teeth. When he's done, he stares at himself in the mirror and wonders what Chanyeol sees in him. The taller male is so much more handsome in person, and he's obviously successful. Baekhyun hasn't even graduated from university yet.

He takes in a breath to calm himself. Everything is going to be fine. This trip is only four days. He's going to be fine.

He steps out of the bathroom, and goes to stand at the end of the couch.

"Um... I think I'm going to go to bed."

Chanyeol looks up from the couch and says a simple okay. Baekhyun just kind of stands there. He wants Chanyeol to come with, but he doesn't know how to say it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chanyeol finally asks. And Baekhyun is so thankful that Chanyeol seems to know what he's thinking, always has.

Baekhyun nods and gives him a small smile. Chanyeol turns off the tv and they head to the bedroom.

 

In bed, Chanyeol moves closer and places an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. They are almost nose to nose, and when the smaller male starts to tremble, Chanyeol rubs a comforting hand up and down his back.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm just nervous," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol moves closer, places a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. "Don't be," he whispers, and leans in to kiss Baekhyun again. This time he presses a little harder, and it lingers.

Baekhyun calms down at the feel of Chanyeol's lips on his own. He's wanted to feel them for more than a year, and they're perfect, just like he thought they'd be.

 

The kisses become more open mouthed, and when Chanyeol slides his tongue inside, Baekhyun curls into him, moving closer so that they're almost chest to chest.

Before long, Chanyeol has Baekhyun sprawled out beneath him as the smaller male runs his hands along his biceps. Baekhyun’s lips are so soft, and Chanyeol wants more.

He slides his hands slowly down the exspanse of Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, before slipping it under his shirt. Baekhyun stiffens a little, but he doesn't stop Chanyeol. Taking it as a sign, Chanyeol starts to kiss the milky skin of Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun lets him, turning his head to the side to give Chanyeol more.

The taller male rubs soothing circles on Baekhyun’s stomach while continuing to mark him, before moving back up to look him in the eyes and claiming his lips again. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, and Chanyeol just wants to feel more of him.

He starts to remove Baekhyun’s clothing, and that's when he stops him.

"I don't.. I'm not.." he starts to say, and he's panicking, Chanyeol can tell. So he leans down to whisper in his ear, "whatever it is, it's okay."

Barkhyun takes a breath to calm himself before reminding Chanyeol that he's a virgin. It's something they'd talked about before, but didn't make a big deal of. Chanyeol just smiles and tells him that they can stop if he wants to.

It's dark inside the room, but the open shades offer enough light that Baekhyun can see total adoration in Chanyeol's eyes. And he loves Chanyeol, so he lets him continue.

When Chanyeol has him completely naked, and asks for permission, Baekhyun obliges. He's excited at the thought of his first blowjob, and when Chanyeol moves past his hard leaking cock to place kisses on his thighs, he's only slightly disappointed.

He hadn't been expecting Chanyeol to grab both his thighs, push them back, and place a very wet, very open mouth kiss to his rim. His back arches off the bed and Chanyeol places a hand on his hips to hold him down.

When Chanyeol is done, Baekhyun is wrecked, and he hasn't even come yet.

Chanyeol climbs back on top of him to kiss him again, and after a few seconds of making out, he stops the kiss and changes their positions so that Baekhyun is on top of him. The smaller male's eyes go wide because he has no idea what to do.

"It'll feel better for you if you ride me. You can control it," Chanyeol says.

"Are you serious?!" Baekhyun all but screeches, and Chanyeol laughs as he places his hands on Baekhyun’s hips to help guide him.

"I'm positive babe."

Baekhyun comes untouched, and leaning over with his face buried in Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol has both arms wrapped around the smaller male as he whispers dirty words about how good Baekhyun feels around him in his ear.

After Chanyeol cleans them both up, he wraps his gangly limbs around Baekhyun, placing soft kisses to his neck. They're both thinking they can save the talk about their future for tomorrow.

 

 

At 2 am. Baekhyun wakes Chanyeol with a kiss, and whispers an "I love you' against his lips. Chanyeol smiles and says it back.

 It's the first time they've said it aloud. Suddenly, four days doesn’t seem like enough.


End file.
